Bite of My Heartthrob
by Mirror Water
Summary: Jasper has never been perfect. But now, perfection will keep his secret a secret. He meets Bella at school, and she is different. There is only one thing that holds them together. In this story of suspense, Jasper learns what being a big brother is about.
1. Chapter 1

**Bite of my Heartthrob**

**By Mirror Water**

**Prologue**

My ears pounded. I was screaming… screaming at the fire to stop. My upper arm burned. I was so scared, seeing teeth glistening like murder weapons. And in this case, they were.

She smiled at me, her teeth and lips red with blood. My blood.

Her eyes matched her soul. Black.

Blood gushed out of my arm.

She ran her tongue up my arm, making the marks disappear. Then she, too, disappeared into the forests.

I screamed bloody murder into the night. Then, in the morning I swore revenge.

Revenge for the one who damned me to this living hell.

**Chapter One: To Kill a Vampire**

I stiffened. The air around me was thick with the sent of human blood. Also, there was a sweeter, more vicious fragrance.

Fragile, sweet-smelling humans passed me, not knowing that for each foot they were close to me, they were that much closer to dying a bloody death.

Suddenly, it was too overwhelming. I turned immediately and walked into the boy's bathroom. Once inside, I walked into a stall and slammed the door shut. I tried not to imagine ripping it down to get to those delicious, unaware…

"Jasper?"

My head snapped up recognizing my sibling, Emmett's, voice.

"Oh," I walked out of the stall, "hello, Emmett."

"Just to let you know, Alice is in the lunchroom having a cow," chuckled Emmett.

"Oooh lunch." I joked.

He laughed.

Together we walked into the lunchroom. Once inside I smelled that scent again. I let out the smallest growl.

Emmett's hand snapped to my arm and clutched it so hard it hurt.

"Ow." I growled.

But he didn't let go until I was seated next to Alice.

"Don't even think about it," Edward hissed, half joking.

"Oh, shut up." I could feel Alice getting tense. Quickly, I relaxed her.

"Thanks," she whispered.

I grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze. "Don't mention it."

A movement caught my attention. Standing behind Edward was a short, brown- haired girl.

"Ed, turn around." I whispered quiet enough so she wouldn't hear me.

His head whipped around.

"Hi," she said in a voice so quiet, no human could make it.

We stared for an abnormally long time.

"Move, you idiots."

We all jerked at the same time.

The… thing sat down without an invitation.

"I'm Bella and I'm new here."

We kept staring. _So?_ I thought.

"Oh," said Edward. "Um, this is Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, and I'm Edward."

"Are you vampires?"

We all sort of sat there, dumbstruck.

"Why?" I asked, slyly.

"Oh well," it was her turn to feel awkward, "I heard you growl and…"

"I thought I smelled you today," I snarled. "Leave."

"Jasper!" shrieked Alice.

"She's not one of us…."

"I best be leaving." Bella left our table in a hurry.

"What has gotten into you?" Alice hissed.

"She's drinks the blood of what we call classmates." I snarled.

_

"JASPER!"

Glancing up, I slammed my book, _Oliver Twist_,shut.

"JAZZ!"

"What?" I straightened my clothes, which were disheveled from running down the stairs.

"Oh there you are. I hope I didn't disturb you." Alice twittered.

"Not really. Only from _Please sir, may I have some more._"

"Oh Jazz, not _Oliver Twist _again." She groaned.

"Oh, you knew I would read it again."

"You're right." She smiled, showing her white teeth.

I rolled my eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1, Part 2**

"So what do you want?"

"Well, know need to sound so irritated." She said sarcastically.

I looked at her.

"Oh, right, Carlisle wants to talk to you."

"Did you tell him?" I asked glaring at her.

"Yes," answered Edward, who just walked in with Carlisle at his side.

I growled. "Thank you, Alice."

"No problem." She chirped happily.

She and Edward left.

"So, Jasper, Alice said that you met someone in school." Carlisle said in his calm voice.

"Yes."

"Her name is Bella, right?"

"Correct."

"Short for Isabella, correct?"

"Ye- actually I don't know." I answered truthfully.

"Oh, well I thought that you would know since Edward didn't."

I stared at him. "Why not?"

"Ms. Bella's mind is not connecting to his." He answered shortly. "I don't know why."

"Hmm."

"Why did you practically bite her neck off?"

I snorted. "That's what Alice said I did?"

He smiled.

"She's different."

"I expected you to learn not to judge."

"Well, she's all carnivore."

Carlisle stared at me. "Alice failed to mention that she was a vampire."

"Thanks, Alice." I muttered.

We paused, and then Carlisle said, "Well, we still shouldn't judge, ok?"

I glanced at him, "Alright, Carlisle."

I flopped down on my couch and flipped open my worn copy of _Oliver Twist. _Suddenly, Alice's pixie like face was in mine.

I started. "Damn it, Alice, don't do that."

"Sorry." She said, hardly sorry at all. Quickly, she gave me a peck on the lips.

"You know, that only works with girls, not guys."

She turned her head, looking like a confused puppy.

"Kissing to get them to shut up."

She laughed. "No that's not how you do it," she got very close to me. "This is." She laid her marble lips against mine. Hers curved into mine, her tongue tracing my lips. I opened my mouth.

Suddenly, I glanced out the window.

Crouching on a branch, staring at us was Bella.

**Dun, Dun, DUN!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2, Part 1: His Diary **

I leapt onto the branch, watching Bella crash to the ground in surprise and fright.

"So what now you follow us?" I snarled.

"N-n-n-n-n-n," she stuttered.

"Spit it out, bitch."

Bella didn't like that. She snarled in fury, snapping her teeth.

I jumped off the branch, spitting in rage.

She crouched down, her teeth glistening white in the dim sun of twilight. She gnashed then, daring me to come closer.

I snarled in rage. My fury began to bubble and hiss, like I was. I growled, sounding like the most pissed off wolf to ever cross the earth.

Her eyes were now red, blood red, which made my stomach snarl along with me.

"So, whore, bring it on." She taunted.

I rushed forward, hissing. She looked taken aback by my sudden attack, like she wasn't expecting me to come closer.

I grasped her handed with my teeth. She snapped at me, but I clutched on. Suddenly, I tasted something sweet, like every delicious blood mixed into one, though I ignored it.

She bit me hard on my upper arm. My bitten arm.

In pure rage I ran let go of her hand. I bit her neck, shoving my teeth in a far as I could.

Suddenly, something hard as a rock pounded into me, knocking me off Bella. The rock growled, hissed, and snarled in absolute rage. "What are you thinking attacking my girlfriend…"

I froze, "Edward?"

He froze. "Did I just say what I think I said aloud?"

"Yes. And you better be joking if you want to not have to look over your shoulder for the rest of your god damned vampire life."

Angrily, I stalked by the tree, trying to relax. Edward had gone inside, afraid I would kill him (which I probably would have).

I sat down and breathed deeply.

Suddenly, I saw a flash of red. I reached my hand out and lifted up a diary. On the cover was a gold plate, with Edward.

I opened the book. In it was:

March 17

Today I met the most curious vampire ever. Her name was Bella. I couldn't read her mind. She was very interesting, but I think that Jasper doesn't like her.

I just invited her over. She's really happy and will come at 4.

Later

Bella came over an we had

"EDWWAAAAARRRRD!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3: Blue Blood Murder**

I sighed. It was 1 in the morning, and we were all still awake. Forever.

"Listen Jazz, I'm really sor…"

"Sorry?" I half sobbed, "Sorry!? About what?"

Rose looked at me. "That your sister is a human drinker."  
I snarled at her, launching into the air.

Something heavy thudded my stomach.

"Umf," I groaned.

Emmet rubbed his knuckles. "Don't take it out on us Jasper."

Furiously, I went, once again, outside. But this time, I didn't stop.

The forest enveloped me. I walked, the silence was peaceful. The air was cool and relaxing. I smelled the air, and immediately wished I hadn't. I smelled a sweet smell drifting on the wind. Blood. The blood of a teenage girl and her boyfriend.

I gasped, the smells pressing upon me. I stumbled to a stream, collapsing at the bank.

I looked at my reflection. To blood red eyes looked at me. Suddenly, I was thirsty, and the only thing that would quench my thirst, was the blood of a teenage girl.

I watched carefully from my perch in a tree as the two sauntered farther into the forest.

I waited till they were past me, and leapt down with a soft thud.

"Did you here that?" The pretty blonde whined.

"Shut up. The place is a bit farther." Her buff boyfriend hissed.

"I'm really scared. L-l-l-let's go back to your house." She chattered.

I walked behind them. Then, they stopped. I slipped behind a bush, grabbing a stick.

"See, I told ya." Said the incompetent male.

I told the large stick in my hand. I grasped both ends and broke it.

The blonde spun in terror. "What was that?"

"Relax. It's nothing."

"You know," I snarled in an abnormally deep voice.

They both spun and my blonde dinner shrieked.

"I don't exactly take that as a complement." I finished. When I finished my sentence, I looked up. The blonde screamed.

"Dude, are you ok?" The buff asked.

"Why?"

"Your eyes are red."

"Oh, I'm fine," I replied, "just," I looked at the blonde, "thirsty."

"Well, sorry bro, I got nothing." He answered.

"Yes, you do, actually."

He noticed me looking at his girlfriend. He got angry. "Listen jack ass," he said, strolling closer, "you stay away from her."

I looked at him. "No."

He rushed forward, throwing a punch.

I grasped his fist.

He looked at me, stunned.

"Here's the thing," I snarled, grasping his throat, "if you want to pick on a guy," he choked, and I laughed, "Don't pick on one who's a vampire."

I squeezed my hand, heard a crack, and, laughing, through his limp body aside.

My dinner's mouth was wide, trying to produce a scream that wasn't there.

I smiled at her. I felt my teeth grow wet with venomous saliva.

She turned and ran.

I laughed, easily placing myself in front of her. "Good try."

She was really scared. "What do you want?"

"What are you offering?" I joked.

"Anything! Money, food, a drink, sex…"

I chuckled. "Let's see, money, naw, already rich, food don't eat, sex, well that would be cool but then I'd have to kill you because you would leave with broken bones and all."

"What about a drink?" she asked, horrified.

"That actually sounds good."

"What do you want?" she asked terrified.

"What's your name?"

She looked at me in horror. "M-m-m-m-m-m-m-mary."

I grinned. "Then, well, you should know what I want."

"No."

I smiled. "Yes." I began to advance.

"NOOOOO!" she screamed.

I opened my mouth and snarled, showing my gleaming teeth.

She backed up, tripping up in her negligee.

"I want…" I whispered, clutching her shoulder, and leaning forward.

She was screaming now, pounding me with feather-light blows.

I pressed my lips to her throat.

She was writhing, desperate to get away.

"A bloody Mary." I sunk my teeth into her neck.

She screamed in pain. Her blood was sweet.

Suddenly, I smelled another vampire.

I snarled without letting go.

She fell into my arms, never to move again.

"Jazz."

I twisted around and dropped the bloodless blonde.

"How _could _you?" Alice shrieked.


	5. Authors Note

Hi! I know, long time no chat.

I am SUPER DUPER sorry for not updating any of my Twilight stories. School has started, and life has gotten busy.

So I finally update! Your welcome! Now, about where my stories are going.

BITE OF MY HEART THROB: I'm sort of stuck on where to go and how to wrap my head around it, but I'm getting close. I can't wait to get my ideas out on paper and be able to show you. I want this to be so good, the Light of My Life (wink wink).

CRIMSON PIRATES: Once again, I'm really stuck on this DX. If you have any ideas, feel free to send me a message or a comment. I'm not sure if I can continue so….

Love

MW


End file.
